In My Dreams
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: For every night of her life, Hyuuga Hinata dreamt of a dark haired knight. And when she met him at the tender age of 5, she knew love at first sight did exist. And when he met her at the blossoming age of 16, he knew she was right.


**In My Dreams**

For every night of her life, Hyuuga Hinata dreamt of a dark haired knight. And when she met him at the tender age of 5, she knew love at first sight did exist. And when he met her at the blossoming age of 16, he knew she was right.

* * *

 **Songbird AU Challenge**  
 **Song: "In My Dreams" by Ruth B.**

She was the Hyuuga Princess—no, not really a princess, but might as well be.

The Hyuugas were an ancient and noble family, their ancestry dating as far as the beginning of the kingdom. They served the royal family in every aspect: militia, economics, politics, of course, and _magic_. As one of the most politically and magically powered family, every citizen of the Konoha Kingdom has heard far and wide of the Hyuuga Clan.

Thus calling Hyuuga Hinata the Hyuuga Princess wasn't unfounded; instead it was rather disrespectful to the true princess of the kingdom who often was forgotten in favor of the Hyuuga Princess.

Haruno Sakura didn't consider herself vindictive, she thought herself kind and caring and the perfect image of a Konoha Princess. A _real_ princess, to be frank. She was not jealous of Hyuuga Hinata—what throne did that girl own compared to Sakura? What was her bride price worth compared to Sakura? What husband would want a Hyuuga compared to Sakura? Haruno Sakura didn't consider herself vindictive or jealous or spiteful of any sort.

So when she heard of the Hyuuga Princess dreaming of a dark haired knight, she didn't ask her father for Uchiha Sasuke.

She merely suggested it was time for her to marry and that the Uchiha family had _interesting_ prospects. And if the Uchiha Clan happened to have a handsome son her age, then she supposed she wouldn't mind marrying him for the good of Konoha.

But Hyuuga Hinata knew better. Nevertheless, she would not hold it against Sakura; they were good friends after all.

She had seen it in her dreams: Sakura would marry a light haired knight, but he would be of no Uchiha origins. He would be a gallant knight, exuberant and eccentric, everything the princess thought she would hate but instead grew to love. He would teach her compassion and honesty, he would teach her how to truly be the queen she was meant to be. They would rule Konoha with kindness and love together.

Uchiha Sasuke would have a different fate.

His fate was so deeply woven with Hinata's—she knew he would hate her for it, but he would fall for her under the twinkling chandelier lights and soft Canon in D major at the ball meant to court of Sakura's hand. She had seen it in her dreams every night of her life.

Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the magical Hyuuga Clan, bore a power beyond the all-seeing eyes. Her eyes, _her dreams_ , told tales of the past and the future, of what once was and what could be.

Uchiha Sasuke would be hers in this dimension and the next.

For when she met him at the tender age of 5, it was almost like love at first sight. Her shyness thrown out the window as she, in all her 5-year-old glory could, marched right up to him in the middle of magic lessons declared she loved him, he told her she did not even know him. It was years ago and easily forgotten by all the students.

But she never forgot, for she knew everything about him—she knew who he would become.

Maybe it was because his shirt was her favorite color, but she was not deterred.

Love at first sight exist, he just wasn't seeing her with open eyes yet. For now, matter it did not, after all, she had seen it in her dreams.

And she knew he would see her in his dream one night.

* * *

So this was also posted on Tumblr, but I'm contemplating writing a full fic for this bc it gave me so many ideas! This was meant to be a oneshot and for now will stay that way.

The song is so soft and sweet and I love it pls listen to it (my Tumblr sideblog is goldsweeping if u wanna check it out idk)!

Songbird challenge: writing something of any length based off the first song played on shuffle


End file.
